tvxq ot5- short love story
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: potongan cerita love story yoochun dan junsu - yoosu; yunho dan jaejoong - yunjae
1. Chapter 1 - yoosu

**Nae chagi junsu baby eu kyang kyang ^^**

 **Baby, kau sedang apa?**

 **Rehearsal hyung**

Suatu sore di apartemen Yoochun yang sepi. Hanya ada 2 orang yang sedang berada disana

Drrt drrt iphone 6 gold Yoochun bergetar dimeja saat pemiliknya sedang mengambil minuman di dapur

"Hyung ada balasan dari nae chagi junsu baby eu kyang kyang mu nih!

Pesannya: sedang rehearsal" baca Changmin keras-keras sambil menggenggam handphone hyung nya itu

Yoochun yang mendengarnya langsung merebut iphone tersebut dan mengetik balasan dengan sangat cepat. Lalu kembali memandanginya kosong

"Hffft aku menanyakan sejak pagi 7 setengah jam yang lalu. Baru dibalas sekarang" gumam Yoochun sambil cemberut

"Hahahahaahhahahahahahahaha" sontak Changmin tertawa keras mendengar perkataan hyung nya tersebut sambil masih bermain psp

"Tidak lucu shim changmin" ucap Yoochun yang duduk disebelah Changmin

"Ne mian hyung" jawab Changmin. Tawanya mulai mereda, ia tahan dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya

"Junsu Hyung sedang tour dimana? Tokyo? Nagoya?"

"Bangkok" jawab Yoochun singkat sambil memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Masih memandangi layar handphone nya dengan tatapan penuh harap

Changmin memilih diam melihat reaksi hyung nya itu dan hanya mulutnya yang membentuk mulut oooo sambil melanjutkan main

 **Rehearsal jam segini? Semangat baby! Nanti kita bertemu secepatnya ya! Xxxxx ~** **사랑해**

Niat Yoochun yang tadinya ingin bertanding virtual golf dengan Changmin langsung hilang ketika mendapat balasan yang dinantikannya seharian itu.

Yoochun tau ia tidak akan mendapatkan balasan dengan cepat walau ia membalas pesan Junsu hanya berselang 2 menit dari balasan Junsu.

Yoochun membuka gallery handphonenya, mendapatkan sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang menggaet leher Junsu di Los Angeles dan memasangnya sebagai wallpaper

Yoochun melonjorkan badannya disofa, menggenggam handphonenya dan memejamkan mata. _Saranghae. Kim Junsu_. Ucap pria ini dalam hati


	2. Chapter 2- yunjae

-Kembar

Jaejoong memasukkan kunci depan rumahnya dan memasuki rumah tersebut diikuti Yunho yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya

"masuklah" ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas sepatu.

"ne sunbaenim" balas Yunho sambil masih tersenyum lebar

Rumah ini sangatlah terang walaupun tidak ada lampu yang menyala sore itu. Ruang tengah dan hampir seisi rumah sudah terang dari sinar matahari yang masuk dengan sendirinya dari atas dan samping rumah. Melengkapi design rumah yang sangatlah modern.

Dengan langkah perlahan Yunho masuk keruang tengah sambil matanya mengitari tempat tersebut. Peralatan dan perabotannya juga sangat modern dan minimalis, disisi belakang ternyata juga ada taman yang cukup luas dengan kolam dan sebuah pavilion disana.

Mulut Yunho terus menganga kecil sambil masih memandangi sekitarnya. Walaupun sudah cukup lama, tak puas-puasnya ia memandangi isi rumah keluarga Jaejoong ini dengan seksama.

"aku ganti baju dulu. Duduklah, Yunho-ya" ucap Jaejoong setelah meletakkan tas sekolahnya di salah satu bangku dan segera naik ketangga menuju lantai dua.

Yunho memandangi tv LED besar yang menyala di depan sofa juga beberapa snack yang tersedia dimeja. Mata Yunho masih tertangkap pada semua lukisan yang terpajang rapi disetiap sudut ruangan, sedangkan dilemari samping TV, deretan bingkai foto menarik perhatiannya selanjutnya. Ada banyak foto lama terpajang disana. Banyak foto anak laki-laki berusia balita.

'ah, ini semua pasti foto Jaejoong sunbae. Lucunya.. hehe' pikir Yunho sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi foto hitam putih tersebut, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara familiar yang tiba dari belakang mengangetkannya

"oh, yunho-ya! Wasseo?" Yunho sedikit tergolak kebelakang saat melihat Changmin yang berada dihadapannya dengan sebuah mangkok ditangan kanan dan sebuah cangkir ditangan kirinya

"annyong" sapa Changmin lagi karna Yunho masih belum menjawab

"oh.. an.. annyonghaseyo" balas Yunho sedikit canggung. Ia hanya berdiri tegap ditempat sedikit salah tingkah

'ada apa ini? Kenapa Changmin juga ada disini? Apa ia juga diundang Jaejoong sunbae? Atau…..' pikir Yunho cepat kemana-mana saat melihat Changmin yang sangat santai berada dirumah ini, masih dengan seragam sekolah nya, sama persis seperti dirinya sendiri.

Wajah Yunho langsung memuram sedikit dengan sendirinya melihat Changmin yang terlihat tak canggung duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV

"kau pulang dengan jaejoong hyung kan?" Tanya Changmin santai sambil mengganti-ganti channel TV lalu menyuapkan sesendok sereal kedalam mulutnya

"mm… nee" jawab Yunho singkat yang diikuti anggukan Changmin. Banmal. Bahkan Changmin yang lebih muda darinya pun sudah menggunakan banmal pada Jaejoong sunbae. Pikir Yunho sambil menelan ludah.

Pikirannya teringat lagi pada hari-hari yang lalu saat ia meliihat Changmin dan Jaejoong sunbae ngobrol di ruang kerja Jaejoong.. Saat Changmin ikut mereka untuk pulang bersama.. Saat Jaejoong menjenguk Changmin yang terluka dilapangan bola..

Yunho menghela nafas panjang mengingat semuanya itu

'hahh… ternyata begitu.. bukan cuma aku yang dekat dengan Jaejoong sunbae selama ini' Yunho masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri hingga Changmin kembali menanyakannya

"Kau menunggu Jaejoong hyung kan? Duduklah" ucap Changmin menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya

"ah ani.. gwenchanayo… sepertinya aku pulang duluan saja.." balas Yunho sambil menggeleng dan hendak kembali ke pintu masuk luar

"hmmm?" Changmin hanya bisa bingung melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya satu ini. Bukankah ia datang untuk main dengan Jae Hyung?

"yunho-ya. Sudah mau pergi?" sebuah suara menahan langkah Yunho sebelum ia sampai kepintu depan.

Yunho membalikkan badan, menangkap Jaejoong yang sudah berganti kaos dan sebuah celana panjang santai. Jaejoong yang sangat cantik. Jaejoong yang sangat menawan. Jaejoong yang sangat diidam-idamkannya. Tapi sayang.. sudah ada orang lain juga dirumah ini. Dan Yunho merasa tak akan kuat bila harus berada ditengah-tengan Changmin dan Jaejoong sunbae lagi, itu hanya akan merusak mood nya, walau mungkin keberadaan Changmin pun hanya kebetulan belaka pun.. Yunho tetap tidak suka..

"ah ne Sunbaenim.. aku… kembali pulang saja.." jawab Yunho pelan

Belum sempat Jaejoong bertanya, Changmin berjalan kearah mereka dan ikut dalam pembicaraan lagi

"iya Hyung, Yunho tiba-tiba mau pulang, padahal ia baru sampai kan?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong

"ne" jawab Jaejoong singkat

Yunho tau betul wajah Jaejoong sudah berubah mendingin karna sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah, tapi Yunho tetap ingin pergi. Hatinya bersikeras karna ia juga kecewa pada Jaejoong yang mengundang Changmin juga tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Saat ketiga orang ini masih sama-sama terdiam diujung tangga. Datanglah suara familiar lainnya dari lantai atas

"yaa Changmin-a! Kau taruh dimana DVD Sherlock-ku!" terdengar suara serak Yoochun sunbae sambil pria ini turun kebawah dengan santai. Tak hanya Yoochun sunbae, Junsu sunbae juga mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan hanya bermain handphone, mengenakan slippers rumah abu-abu dan masih mengenakan seragam. Melihat kedua sunbae nya itu membuat Yunho kembali menganga kecil

Ada apa ini? Bukannya hanya ia yang berkunjung kerumah Jaejoong hari ini? Kenapa ada Changmin juga? Dan.. dan Yoochun Sunbae juga.

"ohh Yunho-ya, wasseo?" sapa Yoochun dengan santai

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil kembali menelan ludah dan membungkuk

"ne Sunbae, annyonghaseyo" sapanya

"Yunho-ya annyong!" sapa Junsu ramah, Yunho kembali membungkuk kecil kearahnya.

"Minnie-ah mana DVD ku?" Tanya Yoochun lagi

"aish disana Hyung, aku baru mau nonton!" jawab Changmin menunjuk ke set dvd player di ruang tengah

"ck. Kalau begitu ayo kita putar sekarang!" Yoochun menggaet leher Changmin dengan lengan kirinya dan menyeret teman sekelas Yunho tersebut kembali kesofa diikuti Junsu juga. Yunho makin terbengong melihatnya. Tingkah laku semua orang ini sangat aneh, dan membuatnya semakin nervous.. dan salang tingkah. Ya, salah tingkah. Kata itulah yang tepat! Pikir Yunho

"oh, masuklah Yunho, kau baru tiba kan?" panggil Yoochun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyiapkan DVD nya.

Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terdiam diposisi mereka masing-masing sejak tadi. Yunho bingung melihat semuanya. Ada apa ini? Apa ada pesta kecil-kecilan disini? Kenapa ada teman dan 2 sunbae nya juga selain Jaejoong dirumah ini?

"Jaejoong sunbae.. mengundang Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu sunbae juga?" Tanya Yunho pelan untuk mencairkan suasana canggung antara dia dengan Jaejoong.

Ternyata Jaejoong tidak cuma mengundang Changmin tapi juga yang lain. Yunho sedikit lega Jaejoong tidak cuma mengundang Changmin seorang.. mungkin Jaejoong sunbae memang sudah mengundang semua teman-temannya yang lain. Pria ini mulai mengarang scenario sendiri lagi didalam otaknya

Lain Yunho, lain juga dengan Jaejoong. Dahinya mengerut saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho tersebut

"hmm? Mengundang apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti

"it.. itu.. Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu Sunbae juga sedang berada di rumah Jaejoong sunbae ini" Tanya Yunho dengan hati-hati

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar lalu menggulum sebuah senyum tipis dan menahan tawa kecilnya saat ia mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Yunho

"hmpphh, Yunho-ya. Mereka disini karna ini adalah rumah Changmin dan Yoochun juga. Mereka adalah saudara-saudaraku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang kedua mata musang Yunho. Mulut Yunho kembali menganga lagi, kali ini lebih besar dari biasanya setelah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tersebut. Matanya memandangi tajam mata bulat indah Jaejoong dihadapannya. Saudara? "Masuklah" Jaejoong yang masih melipat tangan menyusul Changmin Yoochun dan Junsu diruang tengah

Jaejoong duduk disofa samping, diikuti Yunho yang lalu duduk disebelahnya. Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu duduk disofa tepat depan TV. Satu disc Sherlock entah season berapa baru saja mulai diputar

"saudara? Saudara Sunbae?" Yunho yang masih tidak mengerti memutar tubuhnya kesamping kiri untuk bertanya; meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Bukannya Jaejoong anak tunggal? Saudara? Jadi Junsu Yoochun sunbae dan Changmin selama ini adalah saudara Jaejoong sunbae? Racau Yunho dalam hati lagi

"ne, mereka adalah adik dan saudaraku. Changmin adalah adikku, dia lebih muda 3 tahun tapi ikut kelas akselerasi" jawab Jaejoong dengan santai sedangkan Yunho masih terlihat bingung

"waeyo hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang mendengar sedikit percakapan Jaejoong dan Yunho

"aniyo, aku hanya memberi tahu Yunho bahwa kita bertiga adalah saudara" jawab Jaejoong

Bertiga? Tunggu-tunggu. Yoochun dan Junsu memang selalu dekat dan menempel berdua. Berarti salah satu diantara mereka adalah saudara Jaejoong sunbae juga? Otak Yunho berjalan dengan cepat

"ah ne Yunho ya, kau belum tau ya. Aku, Jae hyung dan Chunni hyung adalah saudara." Ujar Changmin

Ahhhh. Yoochun Sunbae?!

"Yoo… Yoochun sunbaenim?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya mengangguk

"bukankah Jaejoong dan Yoochun sunbae lahir di tahun yang sama?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"ne, karna mereka kembar" jawab Changmin dengan cepat

"MWO? KEMBAR?!" sambar Yunho dengan cukup lantang, hingga Jaejoong harus menutup telinganya karna duduk disamping Yunho

"wae?" Tanya Jaejoong

"ne, wae?" Tanya Yoochun yang juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV sejenak

"ani, minhaeyo.. maksudku… kalian.. kalian benar-benar kembar?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil menutup mulutnya

"iya, kembar paternal. Walaupun Jaejoong dan Yoochun lahir bersamaan, wajah mereka tidak mirip karna mereka kembar paternal. " Changmin mulai menjelaskan "Begitu juga dengan sifat mereka. Yoochun hyung sangat ceria, sedangkan Jae hyung, kau tau sendiri kan, heummmbbhhh"

penjelasan Changmin terpotong karna Yoochun membungkam bulut changmin dengan telapak tangan kirinya

"dan kami punya satu lagi adik yang terlampau bawel ini. Kau tau sendiri kan?" ucap Yoochun

"ya Hyung! Aku tidak bawel! Aku kan hanya menjelaskan! Kau ini!" balas Changmin sambil mengusap bibirnya yang tadi dibekap Yoochun dengan tiba-tiba.

Yunho masih terbengong melihat tingkah mereka berdua, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam ikut menonton disampingnya.

Yunho terdiam sebentar memandangi Jaejoong dan Yoochun bergantian.

"kalau begitu…. Siapa yang lebih tua diantara kalian?" Tanya Yunho

"JAE HYUNG" jawab Changmin dan Yoochun bersamaan secara tidak sengaja

"Jaejoong Hyung lebih tua 3 menit tapi kami memutuskan hanya untuk memakai banmal diantar kami" ujar Yoochun

"ohhhh" Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengarnya

"kau tidak tau kalau selama ini aku adiknya Jae Hyung, Yunho-ya?" Tanya Changmin pada Yunho

"ne, mollasoyo" jawab Yunho

"hhahahaha aku kira kau sudah tau sejak dulu"

"aku kira kau adalah anak tunggal, Sunbae" ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan dan hanya menginstruksikan Yunho untuk ikut menonton drama yang sedang diputar tersebut

Mereka berlima pun menonton satu episode Sherlock dengan tenang, ditemani suara Changmin yang terus mengunyah makanan, tak terasa episode demi episode, jam demi jam terlewat dengan cepat hari itu

"aku kira kau tau kalau Changmin adalah adikku sejak dulu. Kami kan cukup dekat disekolah" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Mereka baru saja melakukan kunjungan singkat ke kamar Jaejoong sebelum Yunho pulang.

"ne sunbae aku tau kalian dekat. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian saudara, karna kedekatan kalian… emmmm" Yunho berpikir sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat

"seperti kedekatan kita?" Tanya Jaejoong setibanya mereka di ujung tangga

"ne" Yunho mengangguk

"hahaha, changmin itu adikku, makanya kami sangatlah dekat" Jaejoong menjawab sambil tertawa kecil yang refleks ditutupi dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat Yunho juga ikut tertawa melihat sikap sunbae favorit nya yang terlihat sangat manis tersebut. Sunbae yang sangat disukainya, yang mempunyai mata bulat hitam bersinar, dan senyum yang sangat tulus yang tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah oleh banyak orang.

Yunho sendiri tadinya pun tak sering mendapatkannya, tapi ia berani berusaha lebih untuk mendapatkan senyum dari cinta pertamanya itu. Senyum Jaejoong sunbae yang membuatnya hampir gila setiap harinya. "pergilah kedapur, Changmin sudah membuatkan teh. Aku mau bicara dengan Chunnie sebentar" pria itu mengusap puncak kepala Yunho sekilas, membangunkan Yunho dari lamunannya lalu beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang kembali tertegun untuk beberapa menit -lagi.

Yunho dan Changmin mengaduk-aduk sendok di cangkir teh mereka masing-masing sambil menyender di barisan meja dan lemari dapur. Memperhatikan Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu didepan sana

"lalu junsu sunbae?" Tanya Yunho

"dia adalah teman paling dekat yoochun hyung. Well, teman dekat kami semua sih, tapi pacar chunnie hyung"

"ohhhh" Yunho tidak kaget mendengarnya

"jadi tidak aneh jika ia sering main kesini. Begitu juga dengan kau kan? Yunho-ya, pacaranya Jae Hyung?" ucap Changmin dengan smirk jail andalannya. Tadinya ia hanya iseng menggoda Yunho. Tapi diluar dugaannya, ternyata kalimat tersebut sangatlah berarti lebih bagi teman sekelasnya ini

Wajah Yunho langsung bersemu mendengarnya.


	3. Chapter 3-yoosu

Halo semua yang membaca cerita ini! Kemarin ada review yang bingung tentang tokoh2 ceritanya karna gak ada perkenalan sebelumnya, jadi sekarang akan mulai diperkenalkan.

Sebenarnya iseng buat cerita ini, sengaja dibuat one-shot short story aja dan sekedar iseng untuk meng-uploadnya ke sini juga. Mungkin nanti akan diupdate selang-seling yoosu/yunjae atau gak beraturan.

Yoosu couple disini author bikin ceritanya Yoochun dan Junsu juga Jae Yunho dan changmin di kehidupan nyata mereka sebagai artis, jyj, dan tvxq. Tapi tetap semua karakter, keadaan, background karangan author belaka aja.

Next untuk Yunjae author. Nah ini pure fanfiction. Terinspirasi dari baca satu fanfiction orang lain yang mirip2 Yunho-Jaejoong sunbae-hoobae an

 **Karakter nya:**

Jaejoong: Murid SMA tingkat akhir. Cantik dan ganteng bersamaan (?), murid pintar yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara karna sangat terkenal dikalangan adik-adik kelasnya karna dianggap sunbae tampan yang sangat penuh dengan misteri

Yoochun: Tingkat akhir juga seperti Jaejoong. Kembaran Jaejoong tapi gak banyak orang yang tau. Ceria, ramah, berteman dengan hampir semua orang disekolah dan disukai juga karna keramahannya

Changmin: Murid tingkat satu yang pintar dan bawel. Lagi, tidak banyak yang tau kalau dia adalah adik Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Anaknya sangat cuek, banyak yang iri melihat Changmin dekat dengan para sunbae nya

Junsu: murid tingkat akhir juga, anak teman dekat keluarga Changmin-Jaejoong-Yoochun maka itu mereka tumbuh bersama. Pacar Yoochun. Junsu juga cuek tapi tetap ramah

Yunho: anak baru tingkat satu SMA. Dia murid pindahan jadi tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Kebetulan sekelas dengan Changmin dan ia duduk didepan Changmin dipojok kelas.

Di dua cerita ini author menggunakan karakter Junsu yang sebenarnya menurut saudara kembarnya sendiri, Kim Junho yang meng-describe Junsu adalah orang yang cuek. Karakter Jaejoong pun author buat begitu di cerita Yunjae. Jadi di cerita kedua ini author fokus ke Yoochun dan Yunho yang lebih aktif mengejar. Jadi pairing nya lebih ke JaeHo? Mungkin ^^

Ikutin aja ceritanya kalau kalian suka ya. Jangan lupa review juga ~kamsahamnida

OoooooO

 **YOOSU- chapter 2**

 _Kompleks Apartment Junsu Jumat sore- Seoul_

Tiga pria tinggi berpakaian kasual yang masing-masing dilengkapi dengan sunglasses dan topi hitam turun dari 2 mobil sedan mewah di parkiran basement gedung. Ketiga pria itu –Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho segera menuju lift, menekan digit lantai yang dituju dan naik keatas

"Junsu belum selesai rekaman. Mungkin malam baru menyusul" ucap Yoochun sambil memainkan handphone nya sambil mereka bersandar di ujung lift yang sedang naik membawa mereka menuju lantai hampir paling atas

Changmin dan Yunho hanya memasang wajah 'oh geurae' dan tidak banyak bicara mendengarnya

Cling cling cling cling, ceklek. Yoochun memasukkan passcode pintu apartemen mewah tersebut dengan mudah dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan dua temannya untuk masuk ke apartemen yang bukanlah miliknya itu

"whoah kau tau passcode apartemen Junsu, Chunnie-a?" Tanya Yunho sambil bergegas masuk dan melepas sepatunya, memasuki apartemen mewah tersebut

"tentu saja hyung" jawab Yoochun santai "pakailah ini" ia menyediakan dua slippers abu-abu untuk Yunho dan Changmin yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari sepatu. Sedangkan Yoochun sendiri, sudah berkeliaran keliling apartemen kosong tersebut tanpa enggan. Menyalakan TV di ruang tengah, menutup curtain, menyalakan AC dan lampu lalu mengambil beberapa minuman dingin didapur.

Yunho dan Changmin yang baru masuk masih memandangi rumah yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi itu dengan seksama kedalam setiap details nya

"mau melihat sekeliling rumah, hyung, Changmin-ah? Sekalian menunggu Junsu dan Jae hyung datang" Yoochun menawarkan diri

"em. Boleh Chunnie-ah" jawab Yunho cepat, diikuti Changmn menelusuri ruangan-ruangan di apartemen mewah tersebut

Yoochun memberitahu sekilas ruangan-ruangan apa saja yang ada disana dan menunjukkan letak kamar mandi, toilet, dan lainnya

Yunho dan Changmin yang mengamati dengan mata elang menyadari sesuatu yang janggal, yaitu letak benda-benda dirumah ini yang menunjukkan bahwa bukan hanya satu orang yang tinggal disini, tapi adalah dua orang.

Hampir semua sudut apartemen Junsu tersebut memberitahu hal tersebut. Dua set perlengkapan mandi, dua set shower cream, perfume dan perlengkapan lainnya, dua sisi ranjang yang terpakai, dua laptop, dua bangku diruangan compose Junsu, banyak buku dan banyak pensil dipakai untuk menulis lagu di piano yang terletak diruangan utama.

Saat kembali ke ruang tengah, Changmin juga menyadari hal lainnya lagi. Bahwa apartemen ini memiliki bau yang sangat familiar dengan salah satu orang disini; Yoochun hyung. Bukanlah bau yang sama saat ia mengunjungi rumah yang sedang ditinggal pemiliknya. Memang ada sedikit harum khas Junsu dibeberapa sudut rumah. Tapi sang magnae ini tau benar bahwa Yoochun pasti sudah terlalu sering berada di apartemen ini, hingga harum tubuhnya sudah menyatu menjadi bagian dari rumah ini. Entah Yunho hyung menyadarinya juga atau tidak. Pikir Changmin

"kau sudah berapa lama tinggal disini bersama Junsu chunnie-ah?" Yunho membuka suara. Voila! Ternyata yunho menyadarinya juga! Pikir Changmin

"delapan bulan hyung" jawab Yoochun lalu menengguk minuman sodanya sejenak "maaf belum sempat memberitahu kalian, waktunya belum tepat kemarin-kemarin" ucap Yoochun pelan, ada sedikit perasaan taku Hyung dan dongsaengnya ini merasa tersinggung dengan informasi ini.

Selama beberapa bulan ini Yunho dan Changmin memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya tour di Jepang dan photoshoot di Eropa, begitu juga dengan Chun, Junsu dan Jae sendiri. Jadilah mereka hanya bertemu sekitar 3 bulan sekali sekedar untuk makan bersama.

Hari ini saat jadwal masing2 sudah melenggang lah, kelima pria ini memutuskan untuk berkumpul untuk minum di rumah Junsu.

"haha, gwenchanayo Chun. Sudah berapa tahun kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Yunho

"hampir tiga tahun hyung" Yoochun menghela nafas melihat kalender memasuki awal tahun 2015. Februari 2015. 3 tahun anniversary hubungan mereka

"whoahh. Rasanya baru kemarin kalian berpacaran, sekarang sudah tiga tahun saja… ckckck"

"lebay Hyung" celetuk Changmin yang sedang asik membaca sebuah komik Jepang.

Sebuah bantal pun kontan langsung mendarat hampir tepat diwajah sang magnae tersebut, diikuti tawa senang Yoochun

Yunho yang melihat tawa Yoochun pun jadi ikut tertawa sambil masih sikut-sikutan dengan Changmin

Ting Tong

"ah itu Jaejoong hyung datang!" Yoochun yang masih asik tertawa segera keruang depan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho sendiri tersenyum lebar melihat Yoochun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal barusan. Rasa senang menhampirinya melihat sang dongsaeng akhirnya bisa tertawa selepas itu setelah sekian lama


End file.
